yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Modding
Since Yandere Simulator is made in Unity, it can be modded. There are various types of modding: Texts Modding You can modify all the game texts with Pikachuk's "Yandere Text Editor" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpaMrbv6Jyw File Contents: Topics.json Modding By modding the game's Topics.JSON file, you can edit the students' opinions on different conversational topics. You can see all info here: Modding: Topics.json. Students.json Modding By modding the game's Students.json file, you can edit the game's students in a variety of ways. You can see all info here: Modding: JSON Files. Assembly-UnityScript.dll Modding By modding the game's Assembly-UnityScript.dll file, you can do all sorts of things, like edit the students' additional info, make new hair and eye colours for students and etc. You can see all the information here: Modding: Assembly-UnityScript.dll. Cutscene Commands Modding Cutscene commands give a whole new world of modding. With them, you can change student textures without replacing any textures, give otherwise unusable hairstyles to students, and much more. You can see all of the information here: Modding:Cutscene Commands Sharedassets.assets Modding Texture Modding This kind of modding is used by those who want to make custom hair colors, uniforms or such. In order to mod the game's assets using this method, you will need the Unity Asset Editor program. Tutorial: # Open Unity Asset Editor. (If you do not have UAE yet, the download link is here.) # Select the sharedassets files of the Data folder desired.(Look to list of sharedassets for the desired texture location). # Choose the file you want and export it. If it is a texture that you want to edit, this is what the file MUST look like when you export it. To export, Right-Click the name of the texture file and hit 'Export': If you do NOT '''see any files that are type 'Texture', reopen UAE and the sharedassets file and try again. # Edit the texture(s) as you want (You need an image editing program that has DDS support. Paint.NET supports DDS, but be sure to set Mipmapping to auto while saving your image or it will not upload correctly.) # After editing them, save them and import them in the UAE to replace the old texture. Make sure that you saved the texture to the same name as the old texture before uploading. # Save all the changes and play the game.The textures you edited will appear in-game. # IF YOUR TEXTURE DOES NOT UPLOAD PROPERLY AFTER BEING EDITED MAKE SURE THAT IT IS BOTH MIPMAPPED FROM THE EDITING PROGRAM /AND/ THAT THE OPTIONS CHOSEN FOR THE TEXTURE MATCH THE REQUIRED PROGRAMMING FOR THE GAME. Most opaque textures use a format called "DXT1" while most transparent and translucent textures use a format called "DXT5." You can change the format while saving your edit. Make sure it matches up to the format that the game requires. '''WARNING: If UAE keeps crashing when you try to load a texture, do this: ''Go into the Texture Plugins folder in the UAE files, and then go into the NODX file, it'll contain Texture.dll. Copy the file and go into the Plugins folder. Enter the Default folder and paste it.'' Tutorial (Separate Program): # Open Unity Asset Explorer (download it here.) # Click the 'Open Assets-file' button # Open the .assets file that contains the textures you want to edit. # Use the search bar located below the list of files to find the texture you want. # Right click on the file you want to edit. # Select 'Extract This File'. # Find the place where it exported your files. (Trust me. I had to find mine.) # Edit the texture(s) as you want (You need an image editing program that has DDS support. Paint.NET supports DDS, but be sure to set Mipmapping to auto while saving your image or it will not upload correctly.) # Save the file in the folder where the original was exported, making sure the name is the same. Replace the old one. # Go back to UAE and right click on the file you just edited. # Select 'Import This File From DDS'. # Click the button that says 'Save As Assets-file' and save over the old file. Texture List: This is a list of what is contained in each of the sharedassets files texture wise. Texture Modding Examples: Here are some examples of custom-made textures: Custom Hair Textures.png |An example of changing the hair colors from their originally listed colors via textures and combination JSON file. (ex. Changing the texture for Saki's CyanHair from the color cyan to green without changing the name of the texture, then listing the color "Cyan" in the JSON file for hair color and getting the changed color from the file texture you altered.) Ronshaku Custom Uniform Example.png |Ronshaku's skin color, stockings, and hair textures changed to user's preference via Textures. Custom Oka Uniform.png |An example of Oka Ruto with a custom-made uniform texture by Oka-Senpai. Custom Club Leader.JPG |An example of the Placeholder Club Leader with custom-made textures. Custom Textures.JPG |An example of custom-made textures for the Cooking Club room. Blood.PNG|You can change the blood and weapon in the textures. Capture.PNG|An example of a custom bedroom made via texture editing made by GameLluiji 3D Model Editing *Note: The reference for this tutorial was by Pikachuk on YouTube (specifically this video), but it's in French. I did my best to translate it; edits from more experienced modelers and modders are welcome!* Hello! I'm Flower-kun. I saw that a lot of people were requesting something like this, so I decided to provide! THIS DOES NOT WORK WITH .pmx FILES, ONLY .pmd FILES!!!!! ...or .obj files, y'know. You will need: * Unity Version 4.7.0 (NOT 5!!!) * Unity Assets Editor Beta 0.3 * Unity Assets Explorer * 3DS Max by Autodesk (3 years free trial for students) * 3DS Max PMD Plugin (If using MMD Hairs) * Blender PMD Plugin (If you can't get 3DS Max; not covered in this tutorial) * Character Skeleton Model (To resize the hair models to fit) Alright! Let's get started! For this tutorial, I'm going to replace the Miku hair with this custom model (It is indeed an MMD hair model!) So let's get started! Tutorial # Open the character model skeleton in 3DS Max. # Run the PMD import script by selecting 'Run Script' in the Scripts menu (in the top bar). # Import your hair, making sure to uncheck every box except for 'Model' and 'Physics'. # Resize and move your hair until it's on the model the way you want. # Delete the character skeleton and save the hair as a .obj file. # Open up Unity and create a new project. # Select the 'Assets' button at the top and choose 'Import New Asset'. # Choose your .obj that you just made. It should show up as an asset. # Drag the bottom picture of the model to the grid to import it to a scene. # Go into file and select 'Build Settings'. # Select 'Add Current' and save your scene. # Click 'Build'. # Wait for it to build. # Go to where you saved your game. You should see a YourBuildName_assets folder that contains sharedassets0.assets. # Open up sharedassets0.assets with Unity Assets Editor. # Find your mesh (Mine was named default, because I forgot to name the model - oops!). # Right click and select 'Export'. Save the .data file. # Open up the sharedassets in Yandere Simulator that contains the hair you want to replace (mine is in sharedassets9). # Right click the mesh's file and choose 'Import'. Import your .data file. # Save the asset file and open up Asset Explorer. # Open the modded sharedassets file. # Find the texture of the mesh you replaced (there's a search function). # RIght click and export it. # Follow the texture replacing tutorial above. # Save the assets file. # Open up the game and scroll through Yan-chan's hairstyles - you should find your hair! (My game crashed because I have a bad computer, so sorry there's no pictures...) # Alternatively, you could use the Pose Mod to put you models in the game like the fake Kizana hair - a tutorial for this is coming soon, probably on the Pose Mod commands page. You can use this to replace virtually any object, I was just showing how to replace a hair model. Anyways, have fun modding! ~Chrys Animation Modding Hello! I'm An Kawaii Potato :3.I noticed that a lot o people were asking for a tutorial for changing animation so here we go You will need: UAE: ☀https://7daystodie.com/forums/showthread.php?5030-Grim-s-Unity-Asset-Editor Tutorial 1- Open UAE and go to your yan sim folder 2-open sharedassets 8 or 10 for older version or 8 and 9 for newer version 3-scroll down through the files till you find the files with f02 in the start 4-choose one and save it on a place you can easily find it 5-choose another animation save it and replace it with the one you choose before *Note: To make Yandere-Chan Play Students Animation, please use pose mod ! Thank you. Hair Mesh Editing Hello everybody ! I am TheGreenGamer and today I'm going to show you how to edit Hair Meshes. Lets get started ! But First things first, we need Unity Asset Editor This tutorial doesnt have any pictures, so yeah ;-;. But heres a video about ir. Tutorial: 1 - Open Unity Asset Editor 2 - Open Sharedassets9 or Sharedassets8 3 - Look for a hair mesh and save it with its texture. For example, Misato Hair 4 - Look for a hair mesh that you wanna edit and save the mesh with the texture 5 - Replace the mesh that you wanna edit with the one that you saved a while ago (Misato Hair) and replace the texture. 6 - Save the sharedassets file and hope for the best. This tutorial isnt that useful cause we already do know how to replace meshes. So yeah... Other Modding Methods Modding methods with not enough documentation to be standalone. See all here ! Category:Important Pages Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous Pages Category:Modding Category:Tutorials